


switch contact variations

by entanglement



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: M/M, That's it, gordon is the woooooorst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>compliments</p>
            </blockquote>





	switch contact variations

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this is my first hacf fic  
> it's just a warm up  
> more later

Gordon considers the $65.35 he spent on the glasses on the floor as Joe's shoe (probably far more expensive) just barely sidesteps them. His own shoe only lightly connects with them, sending them sliding underneath his desk as he's swung in a wide half circle towards the desk until his legs connect with it and he stumbles back onto the edge. Joe grasps his hips as he drops down to his knees in front of the desk and the panic of what's to come forces Gordon back into his head. He considers the white cotton dress Donna wore that day to the optometrist, but fuzzy and out of focus. He considers the blur of her, juggling providing fashion advice and wrangling their two girls as they take turns putting frames on each other and giggling wildly.

No. Don't think about Donna. Don't think about the girls. Something else. Anything.

"Care to join me?" Joe asks. Actually, he purrs it more than he says it. Gordon grimaces at how the sound settles low in his gut. As usual, Joe chuckles instead of taking offense.

"I'm not gay," Gordon insists, as usual.

"I know. You're brilliant, though. I asked and you delivered," Joe reassures him, as usual.

He did deliver. In the next room over, the Giant sits, fully assembled and ready for the world to see and that fact is more potent than any other fantasy Gordon could even begin to imagine. It trumps everything; his wife, his kids, every ounce of work that he mindlessly churned out before now and most of all, Joe on his knees in front of him.

All of this, however, doesn't mean that Gordon doesn't graciously accept the compliment.


End file.
